


truth in the darkness

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Hopeful Ending, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Locked In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Takes place early during the early part of season 2.Skye and Ward are sent together on what was supposed to be a simple mission but turns out not to be so simple after all and end up locked up and held captive together.





	truth in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> jungle_ride, I hope you enjoy this :)

Skye couldn’t believe what was happening. She should have known something would go wrong with the mission. She hadn’t wanted to go on it in the first place, but she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and orders were orders. Coulson had sent her and Ward on what was supposed to be a simple mission to investigate an abandoned Hydra safe house. Skye didn’t want to be partnered up with Ward or to be part of his bullshit rehabilitation. She didn’t want anything to do with him at all. But Coulson made a speech about second chances and now she was locked in a small cell with Ward. Awesome. “You probably planned this.” 

“From my basement cell?” Ward was standing against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. He’d been locked up at the Playground shortly after he betrayed them all. They still kept him there most of the time. Trust was a difficult thing to earn back.

Skye scowled. “I wouldn’t put it past you to plan this elaborate kidnapping just so you could get me alone to try and convince me to forgive you.”

“Really?” Ward laughed.“I haven’t kidnapped you, we’re both being held captive here, Skye.” 

Skye took a deep breath and tried racing pulse. She had been training with May, learning to control her mind and her body. Being with Ward made all that training go out the window. Around him, all that training went out the window.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me Skye, but I told you that I wouldn’t lie to you again, and I won’t.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Says the liar.” Ward sounded sincere but Skye knew what a skilled liar he was. She’d fallen for his lies before and was determined not to let it happen again. She really should have told Coulson no. 

Ward doesn’t seem moved by her disbelief. There was a determined look in his eyes that made Skye uncomfortable. The urge to look away from him was overwhelming. She turned her head and looked at the door instead. Reinforced steel, no knob or any other visible way of opening it on this side. She had no idea how they were going to get out of there. Fear started to bleed through her training. She didn’t want to die here. She didn’t want to die at all.

“I’ll get us out of this,” Ward said. He could read her too well.

Skye turned to him and frowned. “Of course you will” Sarcasm dripped from her words. She didn’t want to be saved by him. Sometimes when she looked at him she saw the Ward she used to know, the one he had pretended to be for so long. She turned away. It hurt to remember. Skye shook her head. That man had never existed. 

There was no way to tell how much time passed, but after what felt like hours the room turned cold. Really cold. Like someone decided to turn off the heat. She glared at Ward as if he was somehow to blame.

Ward rubbed his arms. “They’re trying to break us, get us ready for interrogation.” 

“Awesome.” It didn’t sound awesome at all. It sounded bad, really bad. Skye started pacing back and forth. No food, no heat, what was next? She hated that Ward probably had answers. He was way more experienced at this sort of thing than she was. Hell, he had probably done this sort of thing to someone. She would do well not to forget that.

After a while, Skye gave up on the silent treatment.“What are they likely to do next?” she asked. It was better to be prepared. 

Ward pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and took a step towards her. Skye held her hands up. “That’s close enough.”

Ward sighed. “Well, the water they left us with is probably drugged -- they’re turning off the heat now, they’ll keep that off for a few hours and then probably bring one or both of us in for interrogation.”

Skye glanced at the water jug on the floor. She hadn’t had any yet but she was getting really thirsty.“And then what?” Skye’s mind was running wild with all sorts of very not good scenarios.

The look in Ward’s eyes turned dark. “They’ll hurt us until one of us talks and then they’ll probably kill us.” He paused for a moment. “Unless they want something from S.H.I.E.L.D. -- if that’s the case then they’ll probably try to strike a deal for your release.”

“My release?” 

Ward laughed. “As if Coulson’s going to make a deal to get me back.” 

Skye wanted to object but saw the truth in his words. Coulson may have agreed to give the man a second chance but that didn’t mean he’d bend over backward to get him back. S.H.I.E.L.D. was more important that one individual, especially one that had betrayed them all. She wasn’t sure what to say to that, so she didn’t say anything at all.

Later, when her legs were too tired and sore to stay on her feet, Skye sat down on the lone cot in the corner. The mattress was lumpy and thin but it was better than sitting on the cold hard, floor. She tried to pretend that Ward wasn’t already sitting there.

“Skye you’re shivering -- move closer.” Ward patted the space between them. 

Skye shook her head. “I’m fine.” She wasn’t. She knew Ward was right, body warmth was in her best interest right now, but she so didn’t want to be that close to him. Several minutes of teeth chattering later she swallowed her pride and moved over. Her body pressed up against his. “I still hate you.” 

Ward didn’t say anything. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his warmth. It felt good. She didn’t want it to, but it did. She tried to relax, and just when she thought maybe things weren’t all that bad, they were plunged into darkness. “What the hell?” She tried to pull away, but Ward held her tight. “You never said anything about them turning the lights out.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think of that. Relax, it’s just another intimidation tactic.”

“Well, it’s working.” Skye let him draw her in closer and tried not to hate herself for feeling safer in his arms. After a while she pulled her legs up on the cot and let Ward shift the two of them so she was curled into him, her head rested on his chest. She’d moved beyond complaining and full on into worrying.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Skye.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll get us out of this”

She doesn’t ask him how. She knew if anyone could get out of this mess it was him. Ward may have been a lot of not so great things, but incompetent wasn’t one of them. The man had skills, that was never in question. “How long now?” She asked.

“Not for a while yet, get some sleep. You need the rest.” 

“What about you?”

“I’ll keep you safe.” 

Skye could feel the beating of his heart beneath her cheek. Wrapped in his arms, she drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, but couldn’t get much rest. “I still don’t forgive you.” Because she had to say it.

Softly, he whispered, “That’s okay, I still don’t forgive myself.” 

Skye let her fingers feel their way up to his lips, brushed around the edges with her fingertips, then guided her lips to his. It was easier in the darkness, there was a truth here. She let herself fall into him, to forget about where they were just for a moment. They were still kissing when the light suddenly turned back on.

The door opened and they were pulled apart. Two men dressed in black grabbed Ward. The taller one looked at her and said, “You’re next.” She was cold and alone. She took a deep breath and reached for the stillness inside of her, just like May taught her. Grant would get them out of this. She had to believe that. She to be ready. 

Several minutes later Ward returned, handed her a gun and led the way out. It didn’t take long for them to get a hold of Coulson and secure an extraction. It was all over so quickly. Back at the base, a strange sense of loss and longing hit her when Agent May led Ward back down to his basement lock-up. Skye still hasn’t fully forgiven him, not really but she doesn’t complain the next time Coulson sends the two of them on a mission together. Not even a little bit.


End file.
